Beyond the Broken Glass
by Count Every Lie
Summary: One-Shot. Have you met my beloved? Have you seen her face? Oh, look! There she is, standing from beyond the glass. Isn't she lovely? She's an angel. No, she's a goddess, and she is mine and mine alone… I am hers, and she is mine. Wouldn't you agree?


**A/N: Strange title (To be frank, it doesn't really connect to the story)… Umm, it'll be confusing at first… But, you'll understand the story a little… later…? Heh…**

**Warning: Mentions of character death, dark-themes, homosexuality, incest, and… uhh… vague descriptions of gore. And blood.**

* * *

**Beyond the Broken Glass  
**_Have you met my beloved? Have you seen her face? Oh, look! There she is, standing from behind the glass. Isn't she lovely?  
She's an angel. No, she's a goddess, and she is mine and mine alone…  
I am hers, and she is mine. Wouldn't you agree?_

* * *

Beauty. What is life without beauty? Maybe, our life will be dull and boring. Everything will dreary, everything will be just the same, everything will be… just blank. Isn't it? Isn't our world dull enough? Isn't it cruel enough? This world is already rotting, and without beauty, wouldn't it be turn into something worse?

Well. I do not care. I don't care if the world turns into nothingness… As long as… As long as…

As long as I have her.

Can you see her? Yes… Her… She is that girl standing from behind the glass; that thin glass that divides her from the rest of the world, separating her from the rest. Yet, she is only exclusive to me. Me. Just me. She is mine, and mine alone.

_Isn't she beautiful?_

Oh, yes. She looks like a goddess. I am entranced by her beauty. Yet, that glass still separates her from me. I cannot touch her. Oh, how I longed for the day to be able to touch her, to hold her soft hands, her beautiful blond hair. Oh, how I want to take her soft lips for my own. However, whenever I do, I will feel the same cold glass from beneath my fingers.

I can wait. I will wait. I shall wait till the day we can be together. I will wait for the day where we will be undivided; the day where we shall become one.

_I am hers. And she is mine._

I can wait… _Rin. _

I will wait.

* * *

Today was a simple day in school. The same cycle, repeating over and over again. Students will sit down on their seats, while the teacher droned about lessons, formulas, and et cetera, et cetera.

My life is dull and boring. Everyday, I will go to school. I would always meet the same people, over and over again. Their faces already engraved on my mind. Every face, all of them is the same, and dull, and boring. Not a single one of them interest me.

Yet, it seems that all of them are interested in me. It seems that they think of me as some kind of heavenly deity, as if they had never seen a person like me before… They would approach me, they would try to get my attention, and they will always try to make my face turn to them. And every time I do, their faces would always be filled of joy.

Am I such a being? I think so too…

Yet, I know that there is someone much more _beautifu_l than me. Yes, it is that girl. She is and will always be the most beautiful being there is. She is a goddess after all, and nothing can surpass her. I am _forever _entranced by her beauty, and I shall never leave her side.

Hmm? Did you hear the bell? Oh, yes. The bell is ringing… Such a horrid sound, wouldn't you agree? But, despite its horrible sound, the bell announced that the day is over, which means that I could finally see my beloved, and leave this hell-hole of a learning facility.

I stood up from my seat, my fellow students were already leaving the room while I gather my stuffs and place them into my bag. After that, I exited to the corridor.

Look at them. Can you see their eyes following me? Can you see their dull orbs boring down on my form? Can you see the lust in their eyes as they follow my trail?

Oh, yes. This people, all of them here worship me. It's a little ironic, because I never really wanted their attention. I do not care, nor should I be concerned for them, to those low lives. After all, I do already have my goddess. She is all I need, nothing more, nothing less.

I slowly approached my locker, the students made sure to give space; after all, they are too stunned to be near my presence. As I opened my locker, pile of letters fell as a heap on the tiled floors. I raised a brow; it was not a surprise, really. I usually receive more than this small pile. I leaned down and picked up the pile. I checked every letter, every one of them contains a confession.

My eyes darted around; the guilty ones refused to meet my gaze. I smiled, _such silly fools_. I chuckled, as I placed the pile into my bag, while I placed my things into my locker.

I closed my locker after I was done, and I immediately walked home. I have to hurry; I don't want to keep my goddess waiting for me.

As I enter my home, everything was deathly quiet. Not a sound could be heard, and a single drop of a pin would've resounded through out the whole house. I looked around, as I removed my shoes.

You see, I have a brother, but he goes to another school. He is my twin brother. He is the only one currently living with me, except for my beloved of course. As of yet, he seems to be coming home late once again. But that's alright, I want to have my time alone with my goddess.

I treaded towards the stairs, and climbed up. I headed for my room, and I lazily dropped my bag by the side of my bed. I, then, headed towards the other side of my room. Oh, you see that glass over there? Take a peek. Can you see her? Yes, that is my beloved. Isn't she wonderful?

I smiled at my flower, and she smiled back, her pink lips curved up into a small smile. I leaned closer to her, closer to the glass, and so did she. I placed my palm upon the cold glass, and she would do the same, her small palms perfectly placed on my own, yet still divided by the glass.

I sighed… Oh, what I'd give to be with her side…

* * *

The next day, it was nearly the same as yesterday, yet, different at the same time. As I sat down on my chair, I saw a teal-colored parchment placed upon my wooden desk. I picked it up, tracing the smooth paper with my finger. Ah, I just remembered… I forgot to check the other letters yesterday, my goddess kept me busy all night.

Written on the teal envelope was my name, written beautifully in cursive. I smiled, a girl maybe the culprit. Gingerly, I opened it, and pulled out the folded paper inside.

I silently read it, as the teacher droned out a math formula. Not that I cared if he saw me, he wouldn't do anything. I am, after all, a heavenly deity. My blue eyes scanned the paper, reading the words written in elegant cursive. My smile widened, apparently, this one is very… informative. It seems that she knows a lot about me.

Oh, she also wishes to talk to me after class.

Well, she better hurry, I wouldn't want to keep my goddess waiting.

Once again, the dreaded bell rung, its loud annoying ringing announced the end of the day. I sighed as I stood up from my chair, I gather my things and placed them on my bag.

Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Then, I caught sight of the teal-colored envelope on my desk. Oh, right. Someone wants to talk to me. I looked around the deserted room, no one was here except for me. I glanced at the clock and checked for the time, I pursed my lips. Whoever it is, she or he is wasting my time.

As I was about to leave the room, a girl stood by the door way. I tilted my head to the side. She looks familiar.

Oh, she's Hatsune Miku. A girl with long teal-colored hair, always tied into two pigtails. I have to admit, she looks cute, but not as stunning as my goddess.

Miku stared down on the ground, her feet nervously shuffling, while she nervously wrung her wrists. Her petite form shook a little, and her face flushed with the deep crimson red.

"Miku?" The girl looked up, her teal-eyes stared back at my piercing blue ones. I cracked a smile as I lifted the letter she gave me, "You're the one who gave me this, right?"

She nodded her head, her teeth dug down on her lower lip. I walked towards her, taking a few of her teal strands, and toyed with it.

"Do you really love me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. But she heard it, loud and clear.

She gulped, "I-I… I l-love y-you… v-very much," she stuttered out, as she stared at my eyes with intensity. Her eyes filled with passion. I could've sworn tears were gathering the corner of her eyes.

"So… you do…" I said, more to myself. I kept toying with her hair, her eyes gazing down back to the floor. "But…"

She looked up once again, her eyes tainted by confusion.

"I love someone else," I told her bluntly. She stood there, shocked. Her eyes wide, as tears started to slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," I told her, flashing an apologetic smile. A sob racked her petite form, as more tears glided down her cheeks.

"W-who?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I shook my head, as I took my leave; leaving the girl who had just confessed. Leaving her with a broken heart.

Tch, humans. Such fragile beings.

As I reached my home, I immediately went to my love, and apologized to her why I was late. My goddess would forgive me, as always.

I talked to her, telling her what had happened today. I stared at her intensely, while she stared back with the same passion. I placed my cheek upon the cold glass, my goddess followed my action, mirroring my movements. I tried to kiss her, but alas, the glass still separates us.

"When will you come out?" I asked her, but she would not answer, and she would just stare back. I smiled, despite her silent answer, I knew that she would come out…

Someday… I just knew it…

* * *

The next day was just as boring as yesterday. Though, something amusing had happened today. Apparently Miku's confession spread among the campus, everyone gossiped about it with lowered heads. They talked in hushed whispers, talking about Miku's rejection which turned her into a broken doll.

I smiled; she is such a fragile being.

This time, I went home early. No one dared to stop me from returning to my beloved.

As I opened the door, I saw my brother sprawled across the sofa. I raised a brow, as I trudge over him, "You're early," I told him. He looked up, his eyes half-open, as if he was dazed, and his blond hair was a mess.

"Huh?" was his reply.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I left my brother, and went to my room, closing the door behind me.

I walked towards the glass where I always meet my beloved. I smiled at her, and she returned it back with her own. "You look beautiful today, my sweet," I told her, as I traced her form with my finger, yet, I could only touch the glass. My maiden did not replied, as she mimicked my actions.

I did not mind her silence, as long as I have her, everything is fine.

A few hours later, I entered my bathroom, to change into my night-clothing. She would always watch me from beyond the glass, she would always see my nude form. And I would always see her too. She has a nice form. Very nice. I would love to touch her. I wonder what she would feel like, under my grasps…

After I change into my night-clothing, I sat by the counter next to the sink, and I leaned closer to the glass. I rested my head upon the cold glass, my beloved did the same.

I stared at her bright blue eyes, while she stared back at mine. Such a moment is already precious to me. Just being with her, despite the silence, always completes me.

I do not know what to do without her.

But, our tranquility is disrupted by the loud shouts of my brother.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, as I sat up. "My dear?" I looked back at my beloved, she stared back with same wide eyes.

Then my brother shouted again.

Why was he calling my beloved's name? What does he wants with her?

Then I heard the door of my room opened, loudly. I jolted towards the bathroom door to lock it, but it already swung open. I stopped, my brother was standing by the doorway, his arm slung lazily on one of the door's posts. I frowned as I stared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, hissing. He stared back at me, lust filled his eyes. Suddenly, he roughly pushed me.

I landed on the tiled floor, very, very hard. The air knocked out of me, as my back painfully collided with the ceramics. My brother then sat on me, straddling me by my waist. I tried to push him away, but he took hold of my wrists and placed it above my head.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice husky. He leaned down, and placed his lips upon mine. I struggled from under him, trying to get his tainted lips off mine. But, he strengthened his hold, his kiss turned rougher. He bit my lower lip, which caused me to moan in pain. He forcefully entered my mouth with his tongue, entering it with out permission.

I growled as I bit his tongue, which made him yelp out in pain. He jerked back, his hands automatically went to his mouth. I pushed him away, the back of his head collided with the piping system from under the sink. I pounced on him, and took him by his blond locks.

With all my might, I pummeled his head to the metal pipes. I repeated it until I heard a sickening crack. Blood sprayed from his cranium every time it would hit the pipes, and every time, it would stain my face. I stood up, my brother lay on the floor, bleeding to death.

I turned my head to the side, and met the eyes of my love. She stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her apologetically, "I am sorry about the mess," I told her, yet she would still remain quiet.

I, then took my brother, and pulled him out of the room. "You made quite a mess, brother," I told him, as I licked my lips. Strange… It tastes a little…like metal… or iron? Hmm…

I grunted as I placed my brother on my bed, I could still see his chest rise up and down, in a slow rhythmic manner. I smiled at him, "You shouldn't have disturbed us, brother," I said, but I doubt if he could hear me. I sighed, his tainted blood stained my clothes… I have to change.

I pulled out a new pair of clothes, and entered my bathroom. I saw my beloved staring at me, as I stared back at her. I smiled, and as always, she would return the very same smile. Apparently, she got stained too. "You should wash your face, my love," I told her as I approach the sink, she mirrored me. I placed my stained hand upon the glass, she placed her own upon mine, but our palms never touches.

I sighed, as I opened the faucet. I washed the blood off my face, and from my hands. I then removed my clothing, to change into my new ones. I glanced at the glass once again, my beloved was now clean, not a stain of crimson present. I smiled at her warmly, whispering her name under my breath.

"Rin…"

I pressed my forehead against the glass, my breath fogged the smooth surface of the glass.

I did not know how long I stayed there, but I knew I have to leave. I gave my beloved a longing look, before leaving the room.

When I entered my bedroom, strangely, someone was on top of it. Did I leave anyone there? Hmm… I can't remember.

I slowly approached my bed, cautiously approaching the figure lying face down on my pillow. I tilted my head to the side, whoever it was, he/she appears to be trying to get out of bed, but he/she stopped mid-way, his/her arm stretched out to the edge of the bed. I flipped him/her on his back. I gasped, my eyes widened.

"R-Rin?" I stuttered out. I gazed at her face intently; her eyes stared blankly at nothingness, her blond locks messy, her golden hair framed her face. Her beautiful lock was stained by a dark crimson color. I smiled as I leaned down. "Heh… Heh…" I can't help it! I-I—! I pressed my lips together, my hand clasped my mouth shut. But… But… Uncontrollable laughter escapes my lips.

Giggles erupted from me…

She's here… She's here…

…

I knew it…

Heh… heh…

"Rin…" I whispered as I leaned down closer to her, I traced her jaw with my finger. Another giggle escaped my lips, "You're dirty," I told her, "Do you want me to clean you?" I asked. I did not wait for a reply, after all, my beloved had always been silent. I walked towards my closet, and I took a comb, clips, and a piece of white ribbon.

"I'll make beautiful again, Rin," I said as I gather everything. I went back to her, a huge grin on my face. I started to clean her up, I combed her messy locks, I clipped her bangs to the side, and I placed a bow on top of her head. "Lovely…"

I cupped her pale cheeks with my hands, I stared at her lips intently.

I've always waited for this moment… Finally…

I leaned down, and I claimed her lips for my own.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

Ah… How long has it been? Heh, I don't know either… Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know… I don't care, because I'm with my beloved. See? She's right her, lying right next to me. I've always been here right by her side. I don't even know how long I've been lying with her… Do you? Oh…

I smiled, as I slowly trailed kisses down her neck.

Though… My goddess had been awfully still. Her gaze forever stared into nothingness. I wonder why she wouldn't stare at me like always… Do you know why? She hasn't been moving either… And her skin is strangely cold… Why?

Is it really her?

"Rin…" My voice cracked, and sounded raspy. Heh, I haven't been talking a while. I gazed into my beloved's blank blue eyes, still staring at nothingness.

Ugh… What is that awful smell? Is something _rotting_ here?

I gazed down at Rin's form, my eyes trailing down her clothes. I haven't noticed that she's… Ha. Ha. She's wearing my brother's clothes. I giggled; I wonder why I haven't told her that yet… Ha. Ha.

A sly smirk graced my lips, as I pulled up her clothes.

But I stopped mid-way. By her abdomen, I saw a strange mark; a mark that looks awfully familiar… Funny… It looks like my brother's birthmark…

"Rin," I breathed out, my voice still sounds raspy. "I didn't know you—"

I pulled her clothes much higher, my jaw dropped open. It is indeed my brother's birthmark. I yelled as I fell back from the bed, my bottom landed on my carpet.

"Y-you…" I stared at the still form lying on my bed, "Y-you… Y-you're not R-Rin…"

I felt tears from the corner of my eyes. "Where's Rin!" I shouted at the form, but it lay still, and unmoving. "Where is she?" I demanded as I took the form by the collar of his clothes. "You're not Rin…" Still, he did not made any attempt to respond. I growled, and I immediately headed towards the glass by the side of the room.

"Rin?" I stood in front of the glass, "No…" My voice cracked; in front of me, standing from across the glass… No… It wasn't Rin… It was _him_… My twin brother.

He stared down at me with wide eyes, his piercing blue eyes gazed at me. Wide, and haunting. I yelled, I fisted my hand and punched the glass. It cracked from under the force, and yet, it was still my brother standing at the other side of the glass.

I growled, as I headed for my bathroom. I was fully expecting Rin looking back at me, but… It was still _him_. "No…" Horror struck my face. I ran out, "RIN!" I shouted, I felt hot liquid trail down the side of my cheeks. "Where are you?" I cried out.

I checked every glass, I checked every one of them. But all I see is him. My brother.

_Why?_

Rin, why did you leave me? Where are you?

I felt my legs weaken, as I collapsed on the floor of the kitchen. I stared at the object in my hands; I could still see the face of my brother staring back at me through the reflecting-metal. My teeth grinded with anger, "Where's Rin?" I asked, my voice sounded weak, as if pleading.

Where is she…?

I cried softly, as I held the object—a knife—closer to my chest. I repeatedly muttered the name of my love, asking her why she left me.

I never felt so alone…

_Tap… tap… tap…_

I look up as I heard footsteps, coming closer to me. My eyes widened, my mouth fell agape. Right in front of me… Standing right over there…

"Rin…" A smile stretched across my lips. It is indeed her.

But… What is this? She's holding hands with someone. Her thin and slender fingers laced around another hand. It was my brother's hand…

"Why?"

Rin did not answer as she squatted down to my height. She took my hands with her free hand. Her hand… so soft…

"I love you…" I whispered. My love, my goddess… She smiled at me warmly, her other hand left the hands of my brother. She cupped my cheeks with both of her hands, and brushed my tears away with her thumb.

"Rin…" she said… "Goodbye…"

"Goodnight," I heard my brother said, a smile on his lips.

"For good…" Rin whispered, as she took hold of the knife.

* * *

"Honne, Dell."

"Here."

"Kamui, Gakupo."

"Right here, sir."

"Kagamine, Rin."

"…"

"Rin?"

Kaito Shion looked up from his attendance sheet, looking around for a certain blond. "Kagamine?" he called out. The class remained silent. "Absent again, huh?" he muttered as he marked Rin absent for the eleventh time. The girl had been absent for almost two weeks. What could be the reason?

* * *

One week later, a worried neighbor called the police. She claimed that her neighbors haven't left their house for weeks. Three weeks worth of mail already filled their mailbox. And none of her neighbors made no attempt of leaving their house, and it got her worried.

Deputy Kasane Ted, and his superior, Hiyama Kiyoteru stood in front of the Kagamine household. The household was deadly silent, and there were no signs of movement inside.

"Kagamine?" Kiyoteru called out, his knuckles rapped repeatedly on the front door. No one opened the door. "Kagamine?"

Ted and Kiyoteru made different calls, and yet, no one opened the door. Kiyoteru and Ted exchanged looks, both nodded their heads. With a strong kick, the door flew open, nearly flying out of its hinges. "Kagamine?" Ted called out, as both of them entered the house without permission. They glanced around the eerily quiet living room, searching for any kind of life.

However, everything was still dead, and a rotting smell wafted around the atmosphere. "God," Kiyoteru hissed as he pulled out a handkerchief to cover his nose. Ted has the same disgusted look on his face. "Go check that room," Kiyoteru ordered, pointing at the doorway by the side of the room. Ted nodded, covering his own nose with his own handkerchief.

While the deputy checked whatever-it-is, Kiyoteru took this moment to check around the room. Only a handful of furniture decorated the darkly lit room, Kiyoteru walked over the light switch and flipped it open, bathing the room with light. The room looked like your typical house, with a few mess over here and there. By the side, he saw a picture frame.

"Must be them," he muttered, as he observed the picture. Two identical blonds were on the picture, both held a blank look.

"Kiyoteru?" The man turned his head, "We got problem," Ted said, his face pale as if he saw something… something _awful_.

"What is it?" Kiyoteru asked, as he trudged over the red-head. Ted remained silent and ushered him to the kitchen.

Kiyoteru's face paled; in the middle of the room lay a girl, blood caked around her form, and a knife protruded from her chest.

"Call the headquarters," Kiyoteru ordered, his face held a disgusted look. Ted nodded his head, and immediately followed the order.

_Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len found dead in their household._

* * *

**A/N: Fail! Failure! Man, does the ending sucks… Wait, the whole story sucks… **

**Ahem, so… You're confused, right? Well, some of you are…**

**Okay, let me explain the story. This story is sort of inspired by 'Narcissus', from the Greek mythology. He is a young man who fell in love with his own reflection. You could search him up, if you're curious. **

**Anyway… Kagamine Rin is the narrator. She is the one talking in first person. Just like what happened to Narcissus, Rin fell in love with her own reflection. And yes, Miku did in fact confessed to her (Hey! I did warn you about homosexuality!). And her brother, Len also fell in love with her. **

**Right in the middle, Len assaulted Rin, and sexually harassed her. Rin pushed him away, and bashed his head on the piping system under the sink. Len was already dying at that time, and Rin dragged him to her bed. OF course, Len was half-dead, he tried crawling out of the bed, but he died, which is why he had moved. When Rin returned, she had mistaken Len as 'Rin' (they are twins after all), and the rest follows. Let's just say significant time had passed, Rin realizes it was Len all along. She started think her reflection is Len. The last part, where 'Rin and Len' appeared is a hallucination, 'Rin' killed Rin, which means that Rin committed suicide. 'Len' is a manifestation of Rin's guilt from killing Len, and that his face won't leave her mind.**

***face fault* I'm horrible with explaining things... **

**Oh, what Len and Rin said "Goodbye, Goodnight, For Good" is a song by Alesana (It doesn't have any connections with this story or what-so-ever. I just felt like putting it in. Eheh... *scratches head*) **

**So… What do you think? Horrible? Good? Please Review! (And I might update 'A Devil's Obsession' if you left a review!)**


End file.
